Urag gro-Shub
Urag gro-Shub is an Orc mage and the librarian of The Arcanaeum at the College of Winterhold. He is a Wizard of the College of Winterhold as well. He is a serious book collector and merchant, and supplies you with research materials concerning the Eye of Magnus during the quest Hitting the Books. Urag can make you Blood-Kin with the Orcs (After completing the Fetch me that Book! quest) if you have not already earned this through other means. After completing the quest Alduin's Bane, it is possible to sell the Elder Scroll to Urag for 2000 gold. This is the only way to remove the artifact from your inventory, without installing Dawnguard. Urag may greet you by saying: "I don't care if you wrote it yourself -- if you want a book from here, you go through me." or "The Arcanaeum is always accepting new volumes. I'll take what I can get." After you have joined the College Of Winterhold and go and speak to him, he will acknowledge you as a newcomer and say: "You are now in the Arcanaeum, of which I am in charge. It might as well be my own little plane of Oblivion. Disrupt my Arcanaeum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs. Now, do you require assistance?" When you become Arch-Mage, he might greet you with one of the following lines: "Greetings, Arch-Mage." or "May I help you, Arch-Mage?" or "I'm not one for commendations, but I might've lost everything that matters. So... thanks." or "Arch-Mage or not, my rules about books still stand."''or ''"All this knowledge might have been lost, were it not for you." Before you become Arch-Mage, he may greet you with one of the following lines: "I don't want to see you treating any of these books poorly. Are we clear?" or "Hundreds of years have gone into assembling this collection. It's going to stay pristine, understand?" or "You need a book, you talk to me. Otherwise you're going to find yourself in a lot of pain." When asking him what he has got for sale, he might say: "Assorted books, scrolls... I'm sure you'll find something useful." or "I have a few things that weren't worth adding to the collection. You may look through them." or "Please make sure your hands are clean before touching anything, all right?" In conversation, if you mention the fact he takes his work very seriously, he will say: "Of course I do. If I didn't, most of the books would've been burned to ashes or dissolved to nothing before the Third Era. Mages need to be reminded to be careful around research materials." If you tell him the Arcanaeum is an impressive library, he will say: "A mage is only as good as what he knows. I try and make sure as much knowledge is available as possible. We've been keeping this collection since the Second Era. Books have come and gone during that time, but it's mostly intact." If you are expelled before Savos Aren dies, he will only greet you by saying: "I'm sorry, but you've been suspended from the College. I can't be seen talking to you right now." If you are expelled after Savos Aren dies, Urag will only greet you by saying: "You've been suspended from the College for what you did. You'd better talk to Tolfdir to get it sorted out." Urag carries an orcish dagger. He wears adept robes of conjuration and a pair of boots. He knows the Destruction spell Frostbite and the Restoration spells Fast Healing and Lesser Ward. Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Orsimer Categoria:Orsimer